Thé ou café?
by Lichan05
Summary: Je suis juste un mec de terminale comme les autres. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je rentre dans un café et que je vois ce fameux serveur. Et là je me dis: c'est moi ou je suis aussi niais qu'une gamine de 13 ans? Romance/Humour. OS/UA/Fluff/shonen-ai. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Thé ou café?  
><span>Type<span>: one-shot  
><span>Genre<span>: Romance. Y a pas grand-chose d'autre xD Ah si, de l'humour peut-être?  
><span>MangaAnime: KHR... m'enfin, l'histoire n'évolue pas dans l'univers de KHR alors...  
><span>Personnages, couple(s)<span>, etc.: 1827 et rien que cela. Avec  
><span>Warnings<span>: Shonen-ai. De la guimauve et rien d'autre (c'est même le narrateur qui le dit!), UA, peut-être légèrement OOC (bah je pense quand même)  
><span>Commentaires de l'auteur<span>: Bonsoir! =D Je continue mes updates avec ce one-shot. Le truc le plus gnangnan que j'ai jamais écrit de toute ma vie mais je l'aime bien parce que c'est gnangnan et que c'est mon couple fétiche =D J'ai trouvé ça fun à écrire. J'espère que ça plaira quand même malgré le fait que ça soit UA et un tantinet OOC (mais vous inquiétez pas... juste un peu?)

* * *

><p><strong>Lundi 5 septembre, 7 heures, 19 minutes, 45 secondes.<strong>

Le train s'arrête, les roues grincent sur les rails. En traversant le wagon, je manque de basculer en arrière sur une vieille dame, cette dernière brandit sa canne et commence à m'insulter de jeune inconscient. Je me hâte, je fais attention de ne pas rater la marche. Je m'éloigne rapidement, gravit les escaliers menant à l'extérieur, emmené par la foule. Je saisis de ma main droite un journal qu'un homme mal rasé au béret me met sous le nez.

Aujourd'hui, même si l'été n'est pas encore achevé, le temps est maussade et ma tête dans le brouillard : se réveiller à 6h du matin quand on n'a plus l'habitude, c'est plutôt dur. Je cale le journal sous mon aisselle, et saisis mon emploi du temps, fourré dans mon sac bandoulière. Après un coup d'œil dessus, je soupire : c'est vrai, les cours ne commencent qu'à 8h30 !

« Mais pourquoi donc aucun train ne s'arrête ici aux alentours de 8h ? En plus, je n'ai pas pris mon petit déj'... » Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux décoiffés : quelle chance pour moi d'avoir cette touffe indomptable sur la tête ! Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que la boule à zéro...

Mon ventre gargouille... il faut que je trouve un endroit où acheter à manger.

Je scanne du regard les alentours. Rien qui ne ressemble à un café. Je fais quelques pas et traverse une allée couverte. Pas un seul café ou une seule boulangerie ? Mais où suis-je tombé ?

Je continue ma route, dans l'espoir un peu fou de trouver quelque chose de bien dans ce coin paumé. J'ai la bonne idée de lever les yeux et j'aperçois, plus loin, une insigne brunâtre et vieillotte pas vraiment visible, avec dessus le mot : « London Café ». Enfin, un endroit où je pourrai m'asseoir et prendre mon petit déjeuner tranquillement. Je me précipite et sans jeter un œil à la vitre, je passe la porte.

Devant moi, une salle plutôt petite aux murs marron clair recouverts de cadres et de jolis miroirs vintage. Les tables, toutes rondes, sont en un bois plutôt foncé et vernis et les chaises en la même matière sont gravés d'arabesques sur leur dossier. Je sens une odeur de thé anglais se balader sous mes narines. L'espace est un peu confiné, mais ça me plaît.

Je m'installe à une table libre et constate que le peu de monde présent dans la salle n'est pratiquement composé que de jeunes filles de mon âge. Etonnant car, pour moi, café dans ce style plaît plus à un public plus âgé, dans le genre de cette vieille dame que j'ai croisé dans le train il y a de cela quelques minutes.

J'entreprends de lire mon journal. Après avoir lu rapidement la carte, je sais déjà quoi prendre.

J'entends des bruits de pas, ça doit être le serveur. Je ne lève pas encore la tête, plongé dans la rubrique des chats écrasés, bien que ça ne soit pas des plus intéressants.

« Bonjour, qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ? »

Le ton n'est guère accueillant, il est même plutôt glacial. Intérieurement, je me dis que les serveurs et garçons de café deviennent de moins en moins aimable.

« Bonjour, je prendrais bien... Je décide de lever la tête, histoire de voir à quoi il ressemble.

- Ah... »

« Ah. » Le mot qui s'échappe de ma bouche en le voyant. Là, planté près de ma table, il y a ce jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année peut-être, qui me fixe du regard, la mine impassible, sans un sourire. Habituellement, je me dis que ce genre de serveur antipathique ne mérite même pas que je m'y attarde. Mais ici...

« Je... heu... du thé...

- Quel genre de thé ?

- Heu... du thé anglais...avec du lait, s'il vous plaît...

- Bien. »

Il prend la carte posée sur la table et s'en va. Et moi, je le suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière le comptoir. Je note au passage que les filles assises aux tables plus loin le dévorent aussi des yeux, et je comprends en cet instant pourquoi elles sont en majorité.

La première chose qui m'a frappé lorsque je l'ai vu, c'était sa beauté flagrante. Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient avec sa peau claire et ses yeux sombres avaient un je-ne-sais-quoi d'attirant. Il dégageait quelque chose d'hypnotisant dans sa posture, ses gestes et sa démarche.

Là, je me dis qu'il est normal de remarquer ce genre de chose. Cela n'a rien de particulier de trouver quelqu'un de beau. Je me dis aussi que mon ventre gargouille et qu'au final, je n'ai même pas commandé à manger. Je passerai bien par une épicerie pour prendre une barre chocolatée. Je me replonge dans mon journal, attendant ma tasse de thé. J'aime le thé. Les différents parfums, les différentes odeurs, la sensation de chaleur et de bien-être quand je le bois. J'aime écouter mon mp3 et lire un bon bouquin devant une tasse, regardant de temps en temps par la fenêtre.

Je termine mon journal et le pose sur la table. Mes yeux cherchent le garçon de café aux cheveux noirs. Il réapparaît, une tasse dans une main et une théière dans l'autre. Impossible de m'en défaire.

Il se dirige vers ma table. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder de la tête aux pieds. Il a vraiment un charme fou malgré sa froideur.

Il croise mon regard pendant une seconde. J'ai la réaction idiote que je redoutais : je détourne la tête, totalement gêné, comme une adolescente fleur bleue qui connaît son premier amour.

Il dépose une jolie tasse brodée sur la table. Je me dis à cet instant que j'aime bien ses mains. Il se penche un peu et verse du thé dans le petit récipient. Je retiens ma respiration. Je fixe le petit pot de lait, les morceaux de sucre et le biscuit sur la sous-tasse.

« Voilà. »

Et il s'en va sans un mot. J'ose le regarder à nouveau. Mon ventre se serre un peu. Sa voix neutre résonne dans mes oreilles. Il est beau, oui, mais n'est ni aimable ni bavard. Je ne suis pas du genre à tomber sous le charme de quelqu'un dans ce genre et pourtant, en buvant ma première gorgée de thé, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : connaître son nom.

**Lundi 19 septembre, 7 heures, 24 minutes, 01 seconde.**

Comme tous les matins, je me retrouve assis dans le charmant petit café que j'ai découvert deux semaines plus tôt. J'aime beaucoup ce café, son côté « hors du temps », cet endroit que je ne partage pas avec mes proches, cet instant de tranquillité avant les cours de math et de philo qui me donnent des migraines. Mais en toute honnêteté, autre chose m'attache à ce café.

« Bonjour, que désirez-vous prendre ? »

Cette « chose » qui attire inexorablement mon intention n'est autre que le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui, chaque matin, en bon serveur, me demande ma commande.

« Un thé à la menthe s'il vous plaît.

- Ce sera tout ?

- Hum... je prendrais bien un gâteau, j'ai un peu faim. »

La carte en main, j'hésite encore entre le gâteau à la fraise ou la tarte au citron. Je me gratte la tête toujours aussi indécis, et fixant alternativement les deux prix qui sont pourtant identiques.

« A votre place, je prendrais le fondant au chocolat. »

Je manque – et ce n'est pas une façon de parler – de tomber littéralement de la chaise. In extremis, je m'accroche au bord de la table. Le garçon de café est penché sur la carte, la tête au-dessus de mon épaule. La surprise est telle qu'il me faut une grosse poignée de secondes avant d'articuler quelque chose d'intelligible.

« J-je... je prendrai ça alors... ce sera tout.

- Bien. »

Je n'ose pas le regarder, je ne fais que baisser honteusement les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai, bon sang, je ne sais pratiquement rien de lui, je n'ai pas à être perturbé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je me dois d'être naturel, ce n'est pas comme si j'ai le béguin pour lui.

« Hey, Hibari, ça te suffit plus de draguer les filles, tu t'en prends aux mecs ? lance un autre serveur, l'air taquin.

- Je ne drague pas, _je ne fais que mon travail_. »

L'interpellé passe devant son collègue sans lui prêter la moindre attention, alors que l'autre serveur me jette un regard rieur avant de le suivre.

Hibari, alouette en japonais. C'est joli. Je souris en y pensant. Je suis plutôt content aussi, maintenant, je sais quelque chose d'autre sur lui. D'une certaine manière, ce petit détail me rend enthousiaste.

Lorsqu'il réapparaît, je le fixe, l'admire, le dévore des yeux. J'aime ses gestes, j'ai l'impression qu'il danse tellement je le perçois comme gracieux. Il est tellement à l'aise dans cet univers malgré la petitesse de la salle et je pense que c'est quelque chose que je lui envie, vu ma maladresse naturelle. Mais avec ça, il possède une froideur, une distance, une barrière invisible et infranchissable. Je ne sais pas comment le définir mais le regarder travailler ne me lasse jamais.

A force de le regarder, il faut bien que cela arrive : il croise mon regard alors qu'il ramasse les assiettes vides et les tasses de la table voisine. Il ne sourcille et ne bronche pas, et continue son travail comme si de rien n'était. Et moi en bon abruti que je suis-je me précipite gauchement sur mon sac, cessant ainsi de le regarder. Je n'ose plus lever la tête.

« Je suis vraiment un bon à rien... me dis-je, je vais finir par tomber amoureux de lui »

Quelques secondes après cette pensée, il réapparaît mais, à ma grande surprise, a troqué sa tenue de serveur contre un pull à capuche gris et un jean noir. Le choc est tellement grand que je manque de renverser la tasse de thé que l'autre serveur vient de déposer à l'instant.

Mais ça ne me déplaît pas : je me suis déjà demandé à quoi il ressemble hors du boulot.

« Oh, tu pars déjà ? remarque l'autre serveur – celui qui l'a taquiné quelques minutes plus tôt - en faisant la moue, reviens vite tu me manques déjà ! »

Hibari ne répond pas et se contente d'enfiler sa veste. Lorsqu'il disparaît derrière la porte, l'autre garçon de café me regarde une nouvelle fois tout sourire avant de s'occuper des autres clients. Je me dis que je n'aime pas ce garçon et sa façon familière de parler à Hibari. Je n'aime pas ses sourires et ses sous-entendus, sa voix qui m'agace, sa coiffure bizarre à la forme d'ananas et les pinces qui retiennent ses mèches de cheveux.

Je repense à la remarque que j'ai eue lorsque j'ai croisé _son_ regard.

Je me dis ensuite que finalement, c'est peut-être déjà le cas.

**Mardi 20 septembre, 7 heures, 45 minutes, 27 secondes.**

Le serveur reprend ma tasse vide. J'ai décidé aujourd'hui en me levant que je devais entamer la discussion avec le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Mais, même s'il m'a demandé ma commande et me l'a apporté, je n'ai rien su dire. Et là, il est en train de débarrasser, et je ne sais toujours pas comment m'y prendre pour lui arracher un mot ou deux, autres que ceux qu'il m'adresse à chaque fois. J'observe les jeunes filles qui rient avec l'autre serveur à la coupe bizarre. Comment font-elles ? Bon sang, j'ai dix-sept ans mais j'ai l'impression d'en avoir treize.

Je fixe mon assiette recouverte de miettes, cherchant une quelconque inspiration. Il la saisit, il va s'éloigner, qu'est-ce que je peux dire ?

« C-c'était... c'était très bon, le fondant au chocolat ! »

Et merde, j'ai bafouillé... et en plus, aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas mangé de fondant au chocolat mais une tarte aux pommes ! Le serveur hausse un sourcil un instant. Je me frotte les yeux : je dois être fatigué, il n'est pas du genre à sourire pour quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, à l'instant j'ai perçu une esquisse d'un sourire.

« Tant mieux, je vous ai bien conseillé alors... »

Il tourne les talons, la tasse vide et l'assiette dans ses mains. Il a fait référence à lundi, il s'en est souvenu ? Ou plutôt, est-ce une manière de se moquer de moi ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes lèvres s'étirent, dessinant un sourire. J'essaye tant bien que mal d'effacer ce sourire de bienheureux mais rien à faire, il ne veut pas déserter de mon visage.

Je soupire. Je deviens vraiment niais ma parole.

**Mercredi 21 septembre, 7 heures, 23 minutes, 59 secondes.**

« Je prendrai du café s'il vous plaît...

- Du café ? »

Aujourd'hui est une horrible journée. Il fait moche mais surtout, j'ai des tas d'interros – dont une en math – et j'ai passé une nuit blanche à réviser et à faire d'horribles cauchemars. Hibari est posté là, et quelque part cela me fait plaisir qu'il soit surpris. Il me regarde un moment puis conclut avec son glacial et éternel « Bien. » avant de faire demi-tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'autre serveur que je tiens en grippe m'apporte ma tasse de café avec un grand sourire. Il me donne vraiment envie de vomir.

« J'espère que cette tasse de café vous revigorera, vous avez mauvaise mine ! » s'exclame-t-il joyeusement.

Sa voix me crisse les tympans. Pourquoi diable est-il là celui-là et pourquoi donc me parle-t-il ? Je ne réponds pas et il finit par s'éloigner, me laissant seul devant ma tasse de café.

Je n'aime pas le café. C'est sombre, c'est amer et son parfum de me plaît pas, ne m'emporte pas. Je fixe le liquide noir, ouvre le petit pot de lait et verse le contenu dans la tasse. Même avec du lait et un petit beurre en accompagnement, ça ne m'enchante pas.

Je n'aime pas le café, mais j'en prends toujours lorsque je suis dans les vapes ou quand je me sens déprimé. Cela ne me réconforte pas, au contraire, mais je prends ainsi plus conscience de la réalité des choses. Si je bois du café, c'est que ça va mal.

Peut-être suis-je un peu masochiste dans le fond ?

Je grimace en avalant une gorgée. Le temps m'attriste. J'abandonne l'idée de regarder par la fenêtre et je me retourne pour observer les environs. Il y a trop de bruits, j'ai mal à la tête, j'ai l'horrible goût de café dans ma bouche.

Mes yeux tombent sur le garçon au cheveux noir, j'arrive à esquisser un petit sourire, peut-être le seul de ma journée.

**Vendredi 23 septembre, 9 heures, 50 minutes, 10 secondes.**

Je l'aime, je l'adore, j'en suis accro.

« Nous allons maintenant voir un texte de Montaigne, auteur du 16ème siècle... »

Je suis accro à sa voix, à son visage, à la manière dont il dépose ma tasse de thé sur la table, à ses mains, à son regard, à ses cheveux noirs à...

« Jeune homme, si les « _Essais »_ de Montaigne ne vous intéresse pas, veuillez sortir.

- Aaaaah ! Non non ! Enfin si, si, ça m'intéresse haha !

- Hum... j'en doute, j'en doute... »

Les autres élèves présents pouffent de rire, et, penaud, je me plonge dans mes cours, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la voix chantante du professeur.

« Ah... demain c'est le week-end... »

Et voilà, je suis vraiment accro. Alors que je dois être content d'avoir deux jours de congé, voilà que j'en suis déçu ! Et dire que je ne sais rien de lui à part son nom et sa profession. Et dire que c'est un garçon de vingt ans sûrement qui doit avoir une vie, connaître d'autres personnes que moi, a peut-être une petite amie, ne connaît même pas mon nom...

« Vous, je vous assure que si vous soupirez encore une fois, je vous mets dehors !

- Aaaaah, désolé ! »

Je suis _vraiment _niais.

**Mardi 27 septembre, 7 heures, 50 minutes, 00 seconde.**

Je sors mon horaire et mes cours de mon sac. J'ai une interro dans deux heures. J'ai le temps d'avancer dans ma rédaction.

Le thé au citron est rudement bon. J'aime les thés aromatisés, fruités. Je n'ai pas forcément besoin de sucre pour les apprécier.

Je pousse ma tasse maintenant vide un peu plus loin et je pose mon classeur et mon cahier. Allez, l'éducation nous libère-t-elle ou nous conditionne-t-elle ? J'ai déjà écrit l'introduction, les différentes positions des auteurs vus en classe et ma thèse mais niveau développement des arguments, c'est le vide complet. Je regarde les murs. Je remarque qu'il y manque des cadres et des miroirs depuis le premier jour où je suis venu. Je me dis que c'est dommage, ces décorations donnaient un charme en plus à ce petit café. Soudain, l'inspiration me vient. Mon stylo glisse sur le papier ligné, les mots me viennent sans problème...

« Sawada Tsunayoshi, hum... »

Je sursaute et lâche mon stylo. Une tâche d'encre se dépose sur ma feuille. Je lève la tête. _Il_ est en train de jeter un œil à la couverture de mon cahier de notes, pensif.

Il vient de prononcer mon nom.

Il vient de prononcer mon nom...

Bon sang, mon cœur s'affole, si j'ouvre la bouche je vais bafouiller, mes oreilles chauffent, qu'est-ce que je fous, pourquoi vient-il là, qu'est-ce que...

« Vous êtes étudiant ? »

Il... il m'a posé une question ? Du calme, du calme, reste calme, ce n'est qu'une question... Il s'intéresse à moi ? Suis-je en train de rêver ?

« Je...je... je suis en terminale... »

Et merde, je bafouille. Je le savais, je bafouille. Non, non, mes joues ne vont pas devenir rouges quand même ? J'ai quel âge pourquoi je m'affole comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?

« Si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez travailler ici les week-end ou le soir. »

Tra...travailler... travailler ici, avec lui ? Mais...

« Je... je ne peux pas, je n'habite pas ici et je suis souvent occupé... je suis désolé...

- Ce n'est rien. »

Je me fais des films. Je suis vraiment une adolescente de treize ans c'est pas possible ?

Mon cœur continue de battre comme un fou. Il connaît mon nom, maintenant. Il l'a même prononcé... bon sang, je n'aurais jamais deviné que ça me ferait un effet pareil.

« Alors Kyoya, il a accepté ?

- Non...

- Dommage, ça aurait fait plaisir au patron... et peut-être bien à toi, aussi...

- Il manque des serveurs. _Je ne fais que mon travail_, c'est tout. »

Il ne fait ça que pour son travail, il ne se soucie pas de moi.

Je me suis fait des films.

Et ça fait mal, tout de même.

**Lundi 3 octobre, 7 heures, 22 minutes, 33 secondes.**

Je passe la porte du _London Café. _Je m'engouffre dans la chaleur de la salle et les odeurs de thé. Je suis plutôt de bonne humeur, malgré la brume épaisse qui m'a empêché de voir clair.

Je m'installe tranquillement, et même si j'ai mon journal entre mes mains, je ne l'ouvre pas et me contente de le ranger dans mon sac. Je le lirai plus tard.

Je le cherche des yeux. En balayant mon regard dans la pièce, je remarque le nombre très restreint de clients. Il n'y a plus qu'un homme à la barbe grisonnante et deux filles qui piaillent dans leur coin.

Je ne le vois toujours pas. Pire, j'aperçois l'autre serveur que je n'arrive toujours pas à encadrer. Il salue les jeunes filles qui semblent succomber à son charme et se dirige vers ma table. Il n'y a que lui.

« Bonjour, vous me semblez particulièrement joyeux, ça me fait plaisir ! »

D'habitude, j'apprécie ce genre de serveur, plein d'entrain. Mais pas ici. Son sourire me gave. Et puis, ce n'est pas _lui_.

« J'imagine que vous avez remarqué, Kyoya n'est pas là ce matin ! »

Kyoya... sa petite moue m'indique qu'il parle de _lui_.

« Il a appelé tôt ce matin pour dire qu'il ne viendrait pas avant cet après-midi! Je me demande pourquoi ? Peut-être n'a-t-il pas eu le courage de se lever ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait _des choses_ pendant la nuit, je n'aime pas les cachotteries. »

Cette journée commence mal, vraiment mal. Je hais ce type, ses sous-entendus bizarres. Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès. Mais au final, je ne sais rien de ce serveur aux cheveux noirs. Peut-être que cet idiot de serveur a raison, peut-être même que ce serveur est très, trop proche de _lui_ ?

Je hais ma jalousie, et je hais mon envie d'étrangler ce garçon de café à la coupe d'ananas. Il faut que je sois naturel, que je ne laisse rien transparaître. Que je sois comme _lui_, indifférent quoiqu'il dise.

« Oh, je suis désolé, je parle pour moi-même, que désirez-vous ? »

Je n'ai pas hésité longtemps. Ma joie lorsque je suis rentré dans le café s'est éteinte. Je regarde un instant par la fenêtre. La brume persiste. Je n'aime pas la brume.

« Du café, s'il vous plaît. »

**Jeudi 6 octobre, 8 heures, 00 minutes, 00 secondes.**

Je me lève, enfile ma veste. Je saisis mon sac et dépose une pièce de un euro, la seule qu'il me reste, en guise de pourboire. L'autre serveur que je déteste n'est pas là. En fait, il est absent depuis mardi. Deux filles sortent en même temps que moi.

« Il paraît que Rokudo Mukuro a démissionné...

- Sérieux ? C'est pour ça qu'on ne le voit plus !

- C'est trop dommage, je venais pour lui moi... lui au moins nous fait la causette...

- Oui parce que l'autre aussi sexy soit-il n'est pas très sympa... »

Elles s'éloignent, continuent de piailler. Alors comme ça le garçon à l'ananas a démissionné. Tant mieux.

Mais en fait, n'était-il pas le seul serveur avec Hibari ?

**Lundi 10 octobre, 7 heures, 18 minutes, 27 secondes.**

Le train s'arrête, les roues grincent sur les rails. En traversant le wagon, je manque de basculer en arrière sur une vieille dame, cette dernière brandit sa canne et commence à m'insulter de jeune inconscient. Je me hâte, je fais attention de ne pas rater la marche. Je m'éloigne rapidement, gravit les escaliers menant à l'extérieur, emmené par la foule. Je saisis de ma main droite un journal qu'un homme mal rasé au béret me met sous le nez.

Je m'étire comme un chat lève les yeux : des nuages cotonneux se baladent dans le ciel bleu azur. Aujourd'hui, le temps est particulièrement agréable. Je cale le journal sous mon aisselle, et saisis mon emploi du temps, fourré dans mon sac bandoulière. Après un coup d'œil dessus, je souris : aujourd'hui, pas de mathématiques ni de philo !

« Je sens que cette journée va être belle... » Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux décoiffés et je ris, lorsque le vent se lève et désorganise encore plus ma touffe déjà en bataille.

Mon ventre gargouille... j'ai hâte d'arriver dans mon café préféré, je prendrai sûrement un fondant au chocolat, ils sont furieusement bons là-bas.

Je prends le bon chemin, mais je ne me presse pas autant qu'à l'habitude, je profite de l'air frais. Je fais quelques pas et traverse l'allée couverte. Je continue ma route et j'aperçois l'insigne brunâtre et vieillotte pas vraiment visible, avec dessus les mots : « London Café ». Je me précipite et sans regarder à l'intérieur, j'ouvre la porte.

Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir. La poignée est bloquée.

Je recule et je remarque une affiche collée à la vitre.

« A louer »

Je colle mon nez à la vitre.

Aucun cadre ni jolis miroirs vintage. Aucune table ronde et vernie, aucune chaise gravée d'arabesques.

Aucune odeur de thé anglais, Aucun gloussement bruyant de filles bavardes. Il n'y a plus rien, juste ces murs marron clair et cette affiche.

Une seconde... deux secondes...

Je me demande pourquoi ils ont dû fermer. Je me souviens du nombre de clients qui baissaient peu à peu, des murs qui se dégarnissaient petit à petit, de la fois où il m'a demandé si je voulais être engagé pour son patron. Quand il a prononcé mon nom.

_Lui_.

Trois secondes, quatre secondes.

Je ne pourrai plus le voir. Il ne me dira plus son éternel « Que désirez-vous commander » ou son froid « Bien. » que j'aimais tant.

Cinq secondes, six secondes.

Même si je le croise dans la rue, il ne m'adressera pas la parole. Je ne suis qu'un client comme un autre.

Sept secondes, huit secondes.

Je _n'étais_ qu'un client comme un autre.

Neuf secondes.

Je baisse la tête. Je ne vais pas pleurer. Mais j'en ai un peu envie. Je tourne la tête.

Dix secondes.

_Il_ est là.

Le temps s'arrête. Il me regarde, il est là devant moi, avec son pull à capuche gris et son jean noir.

Il me regarde, je le regarde. Je ne baisse pas les yeux cette fois, je me perds dans son regard sombre et glacial. Long silence gênant.

« Le... le London café est fermé ?

- Oui, depuis samedi. »

Alors, il est vraiment fermé. Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer. Surtout devant lui.

Je me rends compte qu'il va sûrement partir, que je ne le reverrai plus. Je ne dois pas louper cette chance, je dois dire quelque chose... mais quoi ?

Ca me fait mal de savoir que je l'aime mais que je ne sais rien de lui.

« Tu... n'as pas pris de petit-déjeuner n'est-ce pas ? »

Il m'a tutoyé... normal, on a presque le même âge et il n'est plus à son travail. Mais ce simple fait me rend plus proche de lui, comme si nous avions une relation autre que serveur-client.

Même si ce n'est pas le cas.

« N...non... »

Un autre silence. Je regarde le sol. Puis...

Un bruit peu discret s'échappe de mon ventre.

La honte.

Je tourne la tête, je fixe au loin... mais pourquoi mon ventre a gargouillé là, maintenant ?

« J'habite à deux pas d'ici alors, si tu veux, tu peux venir prendre ton petit-déjeuner chez moi ! »

Je suis en train de rêver. La voix raisonne dans ma tête. Je suis en train de rêver. Je lève les yeux ahuris vers lui. Je suis en train de rêver.

Non je ne rêve pas ! Je ne rêve pas, il est là, devant moi, les mains dans les poches. Il est là, le visage indifférent et il vient de me proposer d'aller chez lui.

« O...ok, je veux bien... merci... »

Il tourne les talons et commence à avancer. J'hésite un peu, puis je le suis. Je presse le pas pour arriver à son niveau, mais je n'ose pas marcher à côté de lui.

Il a raison, sa maison – ou plutôt son appartement – est à quelques pas du café. Il saisit une clé de sa poche. Je remarque qu'il ne porte rien à part ce trousseau de clé, il n'a même pas de portefeuille. Que faisait-il là devant le London Café ? Etait-ce un hasard ? Ou alors...

Je ne dois pas me faire des films. Parce que faire des films, ça fait mal, quand ce ne sont que des films.

Je le talonne. Mon cœur bat très fort. Beaucoup trop fort. Il s'avance vers une porte et insère une autre clé dans le verrou. L'immeuble a l'air plutôt vieux. Ses murs marron clair me rappellent le café.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère encore quand je passe la porte de chez lui. J'ai chaud, terriblement chaud. Je remarque que la fenêtre est ouverte. Il est donc parti de chez lui sans la refermer ? « Ne pas se faire des films, ne pas se faire des films. » je répète dans ma tête.

Son appartement est simple, peu décoré. Il a le strict nécessaire. Je remarque cependant un cadre vide accroché au mur. Un cadre comme celui du café.

« Assieds-toi sur le canapé... » m'ordonne-t-il presque, en montrant faisant un geste vague vers celui-ci.

Je m'installe donc, un peu mal à l'aise. Des questions me brûlent les lèvres. Je veux savoir quel âge il a, s'il fait des études, ce qu'il aime faire...

S'il a une copine, s'il aime quelqu'un.

Si sa relation avec Rokudo Mukuro n'est que professionnelle.

Ce qu'il pense de moi, aussi.

J'observe un peu plus les environs et remarque une bibliothèque remplie de bouquins. Je n'ose pas regarder le genre de livres qui y sont rangés, mais je devine qu'il aime la lecture. J'affiche un sourire impossible à contrôler, comme la fois où j'ai appris comment il s'appelait.

« Tu veux du thé ou du café ? »

La cuisine est dans la même pièce. En tournant la tête, je le vois donc de dos, devant la machine à café et l'évier.

« Du... du thé s'il vous... s'il te plaît... »

Je rougis violemment en le tutoyant. Heureusement qu'il ne m'a pas vu.

J'entends ses pas lorsqu'il se déplace vers les placards et le grincement des portières de ces derniers.

« Du thé anglais, ça te va ?

- O...oui... »

J'entends le cliquetis de vaisselles, sûrement de tasses. J'ai chaud. J'entends l'eau bouillir. J'entends aussi de l'eau qui coule : il est en train de se faire un café.

Je ferme les yeux. Je perçois tous les sons, mais aussi les odeurs : l'odeur du café et bientôt, celle du thé. Un étrange mélange, doux-amer. Ca ne me déplaît pas. Rien ne peut me déplaire, ici.

Il s'approche du canapé deux tasses en main. Il me tend celle qui contient du thé et s'assoit près de moi. Il est si proche que je sens sa chaleur, qu'il est presque collé à moi. Je tourne vivement ma tête vers la bibliothèque. Je dois dire quelque chose.

« Désolé, je n'ai que des petits beurres pour manger... s'excuse-t-il.

- Pas... pas grave, merci...

Je tiens bien ma tasse au creux de mes mains. C'est chaud, ça sent bon. J'aime le thé. Les différents parfums, les différentes odeurs, la sensation de chaleur et de bien-être quand je le bois. J'aime écouter mon mp3 et lire un bon bouquin devant une tasse, regardant de temps en temps par la fenêtre.

J'aime aussi boire le thé en sa compagnie. Et j'aime aussi boire le thé au London café, qui n'est plus.

Je bois une gorgée, puis deux. Puis trois. Je n'ose pas le regarder. Je réfléchis. Je me dis que je dois faire, dire quelque chose.

« Heu... tu... tu ... »

J'entends qu'il pose sa tasse sur la table basse, je regarde droit devant moi et serre encore plus fort ma tasse de thé entre mes doigts.

« Sawada Tsunayoshi, hum... »

Il se souvient de mon nom... « Ne pas se faire des films, ne pas se faire des films... »

Je tourne la tête vers lui, pour répondre d'un innocent « Oui ? » mais...

Il prend mon menton.

Il approche son visage du mien.

Il ferme les yeux.

Je ferme les yeux.

Nos lèvres se touchent.

7 heures, 40 minutes, 27 secondes.

Le temps s'arrête.

Combien de secondes se sont écoulées ?

Il décolle ses lèvres des miennes. Il plonge son regard dans le mien. Je baisse les yeux un moment. J'ai chaud, je brûle, mon ventre... se tord...

« Tu... tes lèvres ont le goût du café. » je parviens à murmurer.

Il sourit. Je plonge encore ses yeux dans les siens pour encore les refermer et l'embrasser à nouveau. J'aime ce goût de café. J'aime le café.

Juste dans ces moments-là.

* * *

><p>... Plus je lis ce truc (surtout la fin) plus je me dis: COMMENT on peut aimer ça? Y a-t-il une fille comme moi qui aime ce couple au point d'aimer ce one-shot fluff de partout? xD C'est pour ça que j'aimerais des com's si jamais vous passez par ici! ^^<p>

Ah, pour la petite anecdote, c'est une certaine image avec Hibari et Mukuro en garçons de café qui m'a inspirée pour cette fic. ^^ Sinon, j'ai fait un épilogue plus marrant qu'autre chose, je le posterai ptêtre plus tard si jamais quelques personnes sont intéressées xD (mais franchement cet épilogue il sert pas à grand-chose xD)

Bref, com'? Je sais je sais, pas grand-chose à dire sur ce concentré de romantisme... (ah mince, en fait j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des incohérences... je crois que je vais sérieusement penser à corriger tout cela dans un futur proche...)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews à tous =3 Ca m'a fait super plaisir =D

Bref, voici l'espèce d'épilogue plus délirant qu'autre chose xD... en fait ce n'est pas un épilogue mais une suite direct de ce qui s'est passé dans l'one-shot (le même jour, la même heure... le même moment ptêtre bien une minute après menfin vous comprenez j'imagine xD) J'espère qu'au moins, ça vous fera sourire...? xD Mais je vous préviens, ça reste gnangnan quand même =P

* * *

><p>Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Je frisonne au contact de sa main sur ma nuque. Ses lèvres reviennent à la charge. Elles goûtent toujours le café.<p>

J'entrouvre les yeux : il est en train de... défaire ma cravate ? Je me rends enfin compte de ce qui se passe réellement et lorsqu'il éloigne un instant son visage du mien, je le repousse, pas très violemment, mais je le repousse quand même.

« Temps mort !

- Hum ?

- Je dois d'abord vous... te poser des questions !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste !

Il répond simplement, comme une évidence (et c'est une évidence)

- Ca ne se voit pas, je suis en train de défaire ta cravate.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Ses lèvres s'étirent, je ne dois pas chercher très loin pour comprendre le sous-entendu derrière.

- Mais pourquoi tu me... tu défais MA cravate, pourquoi tu fais ça à moi ?

- Mais parce que je te plais.

- Pardon ?

- Je te plais.

- Heeeeeeh ?

Attendez deux secondes. J'ai bien entendu ce qu'il a dit là ?

« Mais comment tu pourrais le savoir ! Je crie presque, virant au rouge cramoisi.

- Tu viens au café tous les jours...

- Je prends le train très tôt et c'est le seul café dans les environs !

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me fixer, même les autres clientes l'ont remarqué...

Ah... Comment ça toutes les clientes l'ont remarqué ? Je sais que je suis loin d'être discret, mais tout de même !

- Et le fait que tu rougisses en ce moment même ne fait que confirmer mes pensées... termine-t-il un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- ...

Voilà. Je viens tout simplement d'apprendre que la personne sur laquelle je craque depuis plus d'un mois est au courant de tout ! En gros, j'étais grillé... c'est tout simplement... la honte totale.

- Au fait, avant que tu ne poses la question, Rokudo Mukuro... enfin l'autre serveur...

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. J'ai un peu peur de la réponse.

- ... n'était qu'un simple collègue, qui a déjà une petite amie. Et il a, bien sûr, tout deviné depuis le début, comme la plupart des gens du café. D'ailleurs, je le déteste à vrai dire. Il se mêle toujours de mes affaires.

Bam. Coup de massue. Ce serveur me narguait exprès en fait ! J'ai tout simplement envie de m'enterrer bien loin dans le sol ou de me désintégrer, au choix.

Il me fixe intensément, comme s'il me scannait et décryptait mes états d'âmes. Je me sens affreusement mal à l'aise et pourtant la seule pensée qui me traverse l'esprit est : « Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau... » ... Le pire dans tout cela c'est que je suis vraiment complètement à fond sur lui, qu'il le sait et... que je ne sais rien sur lui. C'est vrai, je ne sais strictement rien. Alors... peut-être qu'il est tout simplement en train de jouer avec ma pauvre âme innocente ? Peut-être que c'est un vrai salaud qui s'amuse tout simplement ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il pense de moi ? Est-ce que ça lui fait quelque chose que je l'aime ? Est-ce que lui aussi... il est attiré par... moi ?

...

Je me file des baffes intérieurement. C'est sûrement peu probable. Il est beau, je ressemble à rien avec les cheveux en bataille et mes grands yeux bruns. J'ai l'air d'un pauvre gosse innocent et immature : comment pourrait-il craquer sur moi ? Déjà, peut-être qu'il n'est même pas gay ? D'ailleurs... je savais pas que j'étais gay... bon il semble que si en fin de compte.

Je baisse les yeux. Je me lève d'un bond sans le regarder et prend rapidement ma veste avant de le saluer poliment en m'inclinant.

- Je vous remercie pour le thé mais je ne vous connais pas et si vous voulez vous amuser trouvez quelqu'un d'autre je ne suis pas si naïf merci au revoir. j'articule à toute vitesse avant de me diriger vers la porte.

Voilà, j'ai dit... qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là ? Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment délicat mais c'est clair, au moins. Et puis quoi encore, il n'est pas délicat lui non plus à m'embrasser d'un coup et se croire tout permis ?

...

Non en fait je n'ai pas envie de partir. Mais il ne ressent rien pour moi, il se paye ma tête alors...

Et merde, je vais quand même pas pleurer comme une gamine ? J'ai dix-sept ans bon sang, qu'est-ce que je fous ? Qu'est-ce que je f...

Je n'ai même pas le temps de réfléchir que je retrouve collé contre le mur entre ses deux bras dont les mains sont plaquées sur mes épaules pour m'empêcher de bouger. Il me regarde, visiblement irrité... ses yeux sont tellement captivants... je rougis bêtement, me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire, bon sang, qu'est-ce que...

- Tu crois vraiment...

Il vient de parler... sa voix grave... qu'est-ce que j'aime sa voix... mais peu importe ! La situation ne se prête pas à ce genre de pensée ! J'entends les battements de mon cœur tellement fort que j'ai peur qu'ils ne les entendent lui aussi...

- Tu crois vraiment que j'embrasserais n'importe qui ?

...Hein ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je serais venu exprès parce que je savais que tu serais là simplement pour m'amuser avec toi? Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais proposé de venir chez moi simplement pour ça?

….. Est-il... est-il en train de dire que...

- Alors... je te plais?

Ah... La question qui me taraudait l'esprit est sortie tout spontanément mais... c'est quoi cette arrogance? Qu'est-ce que je viens encore de sortir moi? ... Mais bon, il essaye maladroitement de... d'essayer de m'expliquer je... je me fais peut-être des idées mais... non je ne me fais pas des idées heu... mais peut-être qu'il se fout de moi encore une fois, mais... mince, pourquoi j'ai parlé, mais quel débile je fais mais qu'est-ce que je fous mais...

- Mais évidemment que tu me plais!

Il m'a presque crié à la figure. Ses sourcils sont froncés... enfin je crois. Je ne fais pas trop attention là, un peu – beaucoup – sous le choc. Ah... uh...uuuuh...uuuuuuh... hiiiiiiii!

J'ai sûrement la bouche ouverte, une tête de débile et des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Enfin, je crois, je ne sais pas trop là, je rêve peut-être... peut-être bien, c'est trop... trop bizarre!

Il détourne rapidement la tête, fronçant toujours les sourcils. Mon coeur rate un battement. Je nage en plein délire... sûrement, c'est juste...pas...possible... qu'il ait l'air... gêné?

- Pfff... pourquoi tu me fais dire ce genre de chose...franchement...

Il passe nerveusement sa main dans les cheveux. Un côté que je ne lui connais pas. Je l'ai toujours vu comme le garçon froid et inaccessible et là, il est juste encore plus... craquant. Juste. Trop. Craquant. Je l'aime... je l'aime...et lui aussi, il m'aime? Il...

Gros silence. Il jette un oeil vers moi, attendant sûrement une réaction.

- Et si on apprenait à... se connaître un peu mieux? J'aimerais vraiment... en savoir plus sur toi... vraiment...

Ma bouche parle toute seule maintenant... en fait mon cerveau est tellement dépassé qu'il laisse échapper toutes mes pensées! C'est sûrement ça...c'est sûrement...

Ah.

Je crois que je vais mourir là.

Il vient de... sourire tendrement. Enfin, l'espace d'un instant. Je me pince la joue... mais je ne me réveille pas. Ce n'est pas un rêve donc. Ce n'est pas... Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je... j'ai juste envie de crier au monde entier que je peux mourir heureux désormais.

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse tendrement. J'imagine que cela signifie un oui... Je ferme les yeux, enroule mes bras autour de son cou et me laisse emporter... je me sens tellement bien, tellement... bien...

- Dis, et toi tu m'aimes depuis quand? Je susurre lorsqu'il décolle ses lèvres des miennes et qu'il colle son front contre le mien.

- Hum... je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te le dire... répond-il, gardant son visage le plus neutre possible.

Je pousse un léger rire. Il reste toujours ce garçon aux cheveux noirs, mystérieux et froid. Je l'aime aussi pour ça.

- Je t'aime... Je murmure simplement...

- Je sais... me sourit-il tout en caressant mes cheveux.

Alors qu'il commence à m'embrasser dans le cou, mes yeux tombent sur ma montre...

…..

Je redescends de mon petit nuage en un instant.

- JE SUIS EN RETAAAAAAAAAAAARD!

Hibari se recule, surpris de mon cri strident.

- Huuum... je vais m'ennuyer... se lamente-t-il en revenant à la charge.

- C'est pas toi qui disait que tu ne voulais pas seulement t'amuser avec moi?

Bon. J'ai pas math, j'ai pas pilo. J'ai quoi là... ah oui, anglais... Bon, tant pis, ce n'est pas pour une heure... et puis pour l'instant, je préfère apprendre une autre langue que celle de Shakespeare... largement...

* * *

><p>The end ~ ... Vous pouvez toujours mettre une petite review si le coeur vous en dit x) (j'ai la vague impression que ça se termine de manière encore plus niaise que l'OS xD)<p> 


End file.
